the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Beacon Discussing Blackwood.
Dr. Conner Lees: We're losing control over Glenn O'Conner. He now refers to himself as Mr. Blackwood and he monitors all attempts to utilise or affect the hostage pods. I attempted to retrieve three individuals for hourly destruction as per our protocols on failure to abide by the rules and he rejected my authorisation codes! There's no way to safely pull them out of the system now and simply pulling forth a corpse won't mean much to the rangers on Triway. They need to see them bleed to know what they've done. Dr. Jaxon Adelaide and his assistant, Dr. Emerson Fairfield, have been of absolutely no assistance. They say that their attempts have been successful and has allowed Mr. Blackwood to maintain some semblance of sanity but I question their competence. Their task wasn't to let loose this fellow into the VR rig where he can wreak destruction on all of our plans. Their task was to render psykers controllable and allow us to manage any deterioration we may encounter. I request Dr. Kara Hyung be sent over immediately! Her understanding of genetics is second-to-none and perhaps she can find some way to silence him through the introduction of a gene destabilisation serum into his pod fluids. Assistant Director Estelle Pennington: Request denied. Dr Kara Hyung is required here. I doubt you would be able to regain control over Triway Peak through the destruction of hostages. The number of individuals we would need to send to hold that facility and survive the mandated observation of those three psykers would severely weaken us here. We must continue with our primary objectives. We have sent a batch of Southamptons to see if they will surrender the facility. If not, we will task a team of Jenny's to attempt to blow the nuclear reactor to ensure the destruction of those psykers. Should they fail, well, those three become a problem for the wallriders and the rangers. Dr. Conner Lees: Very well. I request transfer to Lobetful Research Facility. There is little more I can do here and I'd like to return to my usual duties. Assistant Director Estelle Pennington: Request denied. You must maintain observation of Mr. Blackwood and the two psyker researchers. Their loyalties are uncertain. They lack the fortitude required to do what must be done. They will not act against us so long as you remain there. We need a few more days -- a week at most! Ensure they gather data on Mr. Blackwood and the success of the improved psi-rig. We may have need of this when we move forward with our plans. Dr. Conner Lees: What are our plans? Now that they've found out we exist? Assistant Director Estelle Pennington: We will update you once you have been relieved of your duty. For now, hold your post. And remember … we remember. We will never forgive and we will never forget … and soon … neither will they. Dr. Conner Lees: Could you please elaborate on that? Dr. Conner Lees: Assistant Director Estelle Pennington, could you please elaborate on that? Dr. Conner Lees: Hello? Category:Handouts